Lost
by HeavenIsAllIWant
Summary: Harry é o aluno novo transferido com problemas de interação graças a um evento ocorrido no passado, apesar de seus esforços para não chamar atenção de ninguém, acaba atraindo um certo loiro mimado. AU - Cliché.


**_Nada que você reconheça nessa história me pertence.  
_**

 ** _Se trata de um AU(universo alternativo) sem magia, que eu adaptei dos livros de J.K Rowling._**

 ** _Long-fic e slash, não gosta, não leia._**

 ** _Minha primeira publicação aqui, apesar de já ter escrito o plot a algum tempo. Criticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas mas, sejam educados._**

 ** _Innocence lost - Capitulo 1_**

"Potter, eu gosto de você." – disse Draco decidido enquanto olhava para o chão esperando inquieto a reação do garoto ao seu lado. Olhou discretamente para ele e não viu nada. Apenas Harry sentado a sua maneira habitual brincando com as mangas de sua blusa. 'Droga, eu vou morrer se ele não disser nada'. "Potter, diga algo!" - Demandou.

Harry virou o rosto lentamente para encara-lo, sem expressão.

"O que eu fiz de errado?"- disse com o olhar vazio.

Draco que já sentia seu rosto formigar percebeu que seus batimentos cardíacos estavam tão fortes que pensou que o prédio todo pudesse ouvi-lo. "Errado"?

Harry se levantou com os olhos cerrados e pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram Draco não precisou se esforçar para ouvir sua voz claramente. "Eu tentei de verdade ser invisível, mas não importa o que eu faço alguém sempre estraga isso, por favor, senhor Malfoy, eu detesto conhecer pessoas novas, eu detesto quando elas falam comigo, eu detesto quando chamam o meu nome, me da vontade de correr sempre que o meu telefone toca mesmo sabendo que é apenas o meu padrinho, eu só quero sair deste lugar vivo e mentalmente saudavel."- e partiu com passos acelerados, mas não correndo, cabeça baixa como sempre e os dedos apertando as longas mangas de sua blusa.

Draco não entendia, com tantas garotas caindo aos seus pés, por que logo se sentir atraído por alguém tão mais complexo? Potter o garoto transferido que não disse uma palavra em todas as aulas que assistiram juntos, o garoto que não se intimidava por ele, diferente da maioria, o garoto que o fez se apaixonar com tão poucas palavras. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Draco encontrou forças para se levantar do banco, e correu ignorando todos ao seu redor, até atingir seu local especial no fundo do prédio, passou a mão no seu bolso e retirou o pacote e o isqueiro. Era tudo o que precisava agora, mas a cada trago o gosto amargo em sua boca parecia piorar, e o garoto Potter parecia não querer sair de sua cabeça.

Jogou o cigarro pela metade no chão e naquele canto mesmo permaneceu até ouvir o som familiar que indicava o termino das aulas do dia.

 **X **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X****

Tudo começou em uma terça-feira, o tempo estava nublado e o seu motorista o havia deixado na porta do prédio, como já era habitual, sua mochila pendurada em seu ombro esquerdo, seu telefone em mãos e nada mais importava. Ele andava como se fosse o dono do lugar, e era quase isso, seu padrinho era o diretor e proprietário, isso graças a ajuda financeira de seu pai. Atravessou o corredor, atravessou sua salae e atravessou o prédio 'A', até chegar aos fundos, seu "santuário", ainda com o celular em uma mão, usou a outra para alcançar seu bolso traseiro e deslacrar o pacote de cigarros que carregava. Foi quando avistou uma pequena locomoção fora do comum próximo a entrada do prédio 'B'. Um garoto sentado em um dos bancos que ornava a entrada, dois professores em pé a sua frente e vários outros estudantes em volta.

"Senhor Potter, espero que isso não se repita, como um aluno novo ainda não ciente das regras, faremos vista grossa por agora, mas é claro na esperança de que algo assim não volte a ocorrer. Já lhe apresentamos seu local de estudos e esperamos que aproveite o que Hogwarts tem a lhe oferecer." - Disse um dos professores que Draco reconhecia como Mcgonnagal, mentora do prédio 'B', e que se não lhe falhava a memória lecionava literatura clássica.

Depois de um tempo os alunos intrigados foram se afastando, mas o garoto Potter continuou lá, sentado, "brincando" com as mangás de seu uniforme encarando o chão. **_  
_**

O nome Potter não lhe era familiar, e bolsas não eram dadas aos alunos nessa época do ano. Se o garoto não era de uma família renomada, e não era bolsista, como havia chegado ali? Draco não se importou na hora, já havia se distraído demais apenas observando, até que o sino de inicio das aulas tocou e ele então reparou que o garoto não se movera. 'Me pergunto se é surdo ou algo assim'. Pensou, até que o garoto erguera o rosto e fitou Draco diretamente que o observava de seu lugar "escondido". Seus olhos marejados com lagrimas que lutavam para sair brilhavam como a coisa mais bela que Draco ja havia visto, duas esmeraldas que pareciam magicas. Ele sabia que estava sendo observado, Draco constatou, o garoto enxugou os olhos com as mangas da blusa, pegou sua bolsa e entrou no prédio 'B'.

Draco não soube quanto tempo ficou ali parado, pensou que havia sido hipnotizado, pegou suas coisas do chão, dirigiu-se a porta dos fundos do prédio 'A' até que avistou um de seus amigos que havia saído por onde o aluno novo havia entrado.

"Zabini, que bagunça foi aquela na entrada do seu prédio?" - perguntou.

"Ah, aquilo? Um garoto novo transferido de um colégio do subúrbio, parece que ele foi pego com uma coruja embaixo do casaco. Maluco, não?"

"Coruja?! Quem diabos carrega uma coruja?"

"Aparentemente ... ele" - respondeu Zabini.

"E você? Vai pra onde?"

"To afim de matar aula de novo, vem? Trouxe umas bebidas que peguei no restaurante do hotel"

"Claro" - Respondeu Draco fitando a porta pelo qual o aluno transferido havia passado.

 **X **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X****

Após esse dia, Draco desenvolveu um certo interesse pelo garoto, duas semanas haviam se passado, e observar o garoto Potter parecia ter se tornado seu pequeno passatempo. Após uma pequena pesquisa de campo com as garotas do prédio 'B', ele descobriu que o menino em questão se chamava Harry, e que ele mal abrira a boca nas duas semanas que estava ali. Descobriu também que ele passava o horário de almoço no banheiro e que por isso ser bizarro alguns garotos agora evitavam usar aquele banheiro. Draco havia reparado que depois daquele primeiro dia Harry passou a usar uns óculos redondos que tirava o brilho das esmeraldas que tanto o maravilhara, depois de discretamente interrogar Blaise sobre o assunto, ele descobrira que naquele mesmo dia a bolsista ruiva Weasley havia elogiado seus olhos, e que a sua reação foi um tanto inusitada, o garoto saiu correndo e no outro dia aparecera com esses óculos horríveis.

"Ele parece ter medo de pessoas ou algo assim, ouvi um rumor sobre algo muito sério ter acontecido em seu colégio antigo, mas pelo visto ninguém sabe de muita coisa, ele está morando com o padrinho, Sirius Black, aquele empresário que herdou toda a companhia Black após a família ter sido assassinada." - Disse Blaise. "Esquece isso Malfoy, o garoto é todo esquisito, deve ter problemas de mais, se estiver pensando em voltar aos "velhos tempos" eu to fora, pode não parecer, mas eu também tenho consciência"

"Não fale besteiras, só estou intrigado" - constatou Draco, mais pra ele mesmo do que para seu amigo.

Não passava disso, curiosidade, até onde Draco queria admitir, mas a ficha caiu pouco tempo depois. La estava ele assistindo o garoto Potter em seu banco brincando com as mangas da blusa. Como de costume Draco já estava com cigarro aceso, e o seu mundo esvaído através daqueles penetrantes olhos verdes, quando sentiu uma pontada na palma da mão, um empurrão e um tapa vindo em direção ao seu rosto, mas dessa vez fora mais rápido e o parou no meio do caminho. Pansy.

"Que droga é essa?" - berrou Draco.

"Quantas vezes já falei pra você parar com essa porcaria? Por que ninguém nesse colégio faz algo? Um menor de idade com um cigarro aceso pleno horário de aula e dentro do campus?" - Ela disse histericamente.

Draco suspirou profundamente, pegou sua mochila e saiu.

"Pansy , por favor, não me diga o que fazer."

"Malfoy nós temos um acordo, você pode mandar esse colégio todo se foder, mas eu sou intocável, sua mãe não vai ficar feliz se algo sobre isso chegar aos seus ouvidos." - Pansy disse fitando suas costas com um sorrisinho de lado - "Te espero ansiosamente esse final de semana"

Draco não estava nem um pouco se importando com ela, mas sim preocupado com o par de olhos verdes que acompanhara tudo, andou até a lateral do prédio 'B', onde ficaria fora de vista, sentou-se no chão, pegou seus fones, e fechou os olhos. Lá ficou tentando imaginar o que o dono das esmeraldas estaria pensando, até que sentiu um leve puxão no ombro, e lá estava ele, Harry, ajoelhado ao seu lado. Por um momento Draco pensou que estivesse sonhando, percebeu que os lábios do garoto se mexiam e só então se deu conta de que estava com os fones de ouvido ainda.

"Você está machucado." - Disse Harry apontando para sua mão direita na qual Pansy havia o queimado com seu próprio cigarro.

"Isso? Não, não é nada." - Respondeu Draco sem mesmo deixar de encarar o rosto de Harry, que continuava com a cabeça baixa.

"Aqui!" - Harry ofereceu depois de procurar na sua mochila, um band-aid azul todo decorado com ursinhos - "Por menor que sejam os ferimentos, a dor além de desagradável, se torna um lembrete de um momento que na maioria das vezes queremos esquecer." - Disse baixinho quase inaudivelmente .

Draco ficou sem reação, pegou o que lhe foi oferecido, mas tudo que podia fazer era contemplar a pessoa a sua frente. Foi quando tocaram os sinos de inicio das aulas, e sem se despedir, Harry se levantou e saiu. Mas algo o incomodava mais que o leve ferimento em sua mão, em momento algum Harry o olhou nos olhos. Foi quando Draco analisou tudo o que havia acontecido, Harry se preocupou, com um completo estranho, aquele garoto que parecia ter medo das pessoas, não tinha medo dele. E foi nesse momento que Draco percebeu que mesmo com pouco tempo, e com tão poucas palavras trocadas, Harry se tornou a pessoa que ele mais gostava naquele momento.

Ele já sabia o que fazer, na próxima semana ele com certeza já estaria tendo aulas no prédio 'B', e dessa vez teria certeza de não pular nenhuma.

 **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X**

 _ **Este é um capítulo experimental, já tenho a história quase toda completa, creio que totalize uns 12 capítulos. Por favor me encorajem a continuar postando. (:  
**_

 _ **Tenho noção de que o Harry está meio OC por enquanto e que os niveis de cliché high school aqui é imenso e até tenho umas coisas mais complexas escritas, porém, decidi começar isso com algo leve. Quem não gosta de cliches de vez em quando?**_


End file.
